


Almost Pathologically Honest

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minute after. Dean knows he can't stay.</p><p>Spoilers for 7x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Pathologically Honest

His first instinct was to call for a nurse, it was this place, it brought the words screaming from his mouth before he realised his mistake.

The nearest nurse burst through the door, probably thinking someone’s line had gone flat.

“What’s his name?” She took in the sight of Castiel seemingly trying to push himself so far into the wall that he’d disappear into the plaster.

“Cas.” Dean answered, made almost pathologically honest by what was happening.

“Dean.” Sam said warningly. Eventually the hospital would have more questions, ones that they couldn’t answer.

“Dean?” Castiel said, his struggling stilled for a second, like the Angel inside was swallowing all the fear.

The nurse took the quiet as an opportunity to order a sedative off of a passing intern. When she approached him with it, he started pushing back against the wall again.

Dean cursed at himself and took a few testing steps towards Castiel. When he stilled again, Dean went to his side, gripping his arm through the filthy coat. “I’m here, Cas.”

He held his gaze and held his arm while the nurse managed to stick the needle in him. He must have known she was doing it but with Dean holding him steady, he let it happen.

“You’ll stay, won’t you?” He asked, his eyes fighting the sedative.

“Of course I will.” Dean lied.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #10: Weekly Drabbles #2 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
